Vacation!
by minoko-chan
Summary: Naruto and the other cells are going on vacation! What will happen when they get there? and whats with the boys game? read to find out! pairings: Too many to name! Some surprises! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on?" Sakura said as she walked up to the training ground that Kakashi had assigned them to go to for the week. It was a scorching hot day, and the sun was shining its brightest even though it was early in the morning. Sasuke was standing against a tree like the heat wasn't affecting him, but at closer inspection, there were beads of sweat dripping down his face. Naruto was sitting on the ground trying to fan his face with his jacket.

" Were trying not to dieeee!" Naruto whined he lay back on the grass, giving up on trying to fan himself.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed with Naruto, (one of the rare times.) he squinted his eyes and tried to see if Kakashi was anywhere in sight.

It was the first time this week Kakashi had actually called to meet them. He had something important to tell them, but he hadn't told them because it had gotten to a good part in his Icha Icha Paradise and he had completely forgotten about them. That's Kakashi for you. And as usual he was late.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi appeared looking happier than usual.

"YOUR LATE!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled. It had been there usual greeting for way too long.

"Sorry about that, I was watering my garden and lost track of time!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"YOU LIER!" All of them yelled, yes all of them, even Sasuke. Sakura had given up in him a month ago; I guess she finally realized that he was never going to come around. Sasuke though, was becoming a little more sociable, talking to people a little more often and even being a little more appreciative of his blond teammate. Even though, Naruto still got on his nerves sometimes.

"Well anyways," Kakashi began, "The Hokage has decided to let you guys off for about two weeks for a vacation, it's going to be at a beach resort and we even get free food! Sounds fun, doesn't it?" he was smiling very big, and he looked very excited. Naruto was the first to respond.

" Yeah! Free food! All you can eat buffets! RAMAN!" he was running around in circles now, and Sakura and Sasuke were staring at him dumbfounded. How could he run around in this heat?

"I knew you'd like it!" Kakashi said smiling, as he turned to face the two other shinobi's, " so, what about you two?" They both turned to each other shrugged and turned back to Kakashi.

"Sure" they both said in unison. 

Sakura, though she seemed calm and collected on the outside, was partying on the inside; Inner Sakura was jumping up and down and screaming. _YES! I've been waiting soooo long for my long deserved vacation!_ ' Then Sakura realized something, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" he said looking at her curiously.

"Are the other cells going to be there too?"

"Nothing gets past you Sakura," he said smiling, "and yes, the other cells are coming, even Gai's cell is coming! And of course, Gai, myself and the other Jounin are coming,"

"Is the Hokage herself coming?"

"I think so, I even believe that Jiraya-sama is coming to."

"EW! That pervert is coming!" Naruto exclaimed, scooting back in disgust.

"Naruto! He's your sensei!" Kakashi responded, "well, so am I so, I guess it doesn't matter, well anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 2 at the main street, okay bye!" And with that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke got up from his tree and walked up beside his two teammates,  
"See ya." and he walked away.

"Do you think he's excited about the trip?" Naruto asked, Sakura just shook her head.

A kunai zoomed past Neji's head, as he got ready to use his Kaiten, Tenten then launched a volley of kunai at the Hyuuga protégé. Using his Kaiten he spun around and released his chakra so his teammates attack was evaded. Then Tenten stopped, whipping the sweat off her face.

"Lets take a 5 minute break," He quickly nodded and sat down in front of a tree. She sat down next to him and stretched her legs. "You're doing really well lately," she said smiling as she rotated her shoulder to check if it was broken.

"Hn." Was his unemotional answer.

"Your happier than usual," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're doing better too." She was now completely surprised, Neji never complements anyone. She held back a gasp, and turned to him. He was staring at her with such force that she thought that she would fall backwards. Then all of a sudden…

"NEJI! TENTEN!" Lee was running towards them with his arms flailing, with Gai trailing behind him, his smile as big as his student.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked, a small blush on her cheeks from the stare Neji gave her. She has been realizing that over the years they had been growing closer to each other, not only as teammates but also as friends.

"WERE GOING ON VACATION!" he yelled, now jumping up and down in front of them. Gai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, Lee, Lee, The vacation is not until tomorrow, calm down, let your fires of youth rest until the new day!" He did his nice guy pose, and his teeth went 'ping', his student though, became overwhelmed with happiness and started to cry.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Sensei!"

Lee!"

They hugged, crying in each other's arms, while Gai's two other students sweatdroped, both thinking along the lines of, 'they never stop…' and ' its so revolting…'

Neji broke the silence. "so, when and where are we meeting?"

"Oh, right!" Lee broke away from his sensei and ran up to Neji and stood right in his face. Neji just stood there waiting for an answer. "2 AT THE MAIN STREET!" he screamed, then he whispered, "also, bring your bathing suit, we don't want you missing Tenten in a bikini, now do we?" Neji immediately started blushing, he had never seen Tenten in any girl clothes, and he wondered what she looked like, but more importantly, when did Lee start talking about stuff like this! Neji was about to ask him what he meant, when Tenten tapped him on his back, he spun around to see his smiling teammate.

"Okay, well I'm going home to pack guys, sooooo, see ya tomorrow!" she then waved bye and ran in the direction of her house.

Lee started snickering, something he never does. Neji turned back to Lee who had just started to roll on the ground laughing.

"Ahaha, you should have, ahahaha, seen your face!" Lee was practically crying now. Neji just glared at him. How dare he make fun of the Hyuuga Neji! But Neji did nothing, he just turned on his heel and left, leaving Lee alone to laugh with his sensei.

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! ASUMA-SENSEI HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gawd she's so loud, how troublesome." Shikamaru continued walking at the same pace he had been, 'why walk any faster?' he thought to himself. Lately he had been enjoying himself, watching clouds, playing Go, but that had all changed when Ino called him a few days ago telling him that their sensei wanted to tell them something. Then he kept running into her, on the street, at the market, and he found it very troublesome. Her loud obnoxious voice, her bossy attitude, he hated it all, but he found it nice that he could put up with it now. Now they were walking to the Konoha Bridge so that Asuma could tell them some pointless information. How troublesome.

"Thank you Ino, but Shikamaru will be fine at his own pace." Asuma said as he put a hand on his students shoulder. She just sighed and looked at her feet. Shikamaru then walked up next to her.

"Okay Asuma-sensei, what did you want to tell us?"

"Yeah! Its lunchtime!" Choji added as he popped a chip in his mouth. Asuma sighed, his students are never going to change.

"Okay, the Hokage wants you guys to go on a vacation to relax and well, become more sociable. So I want you guy to have fun," he paused for a moment to see their reactions. Shikamaru was sighing and grumbling, Choji was still eating, but you could tell he was excited because he figured that there would be free food there, and Ino had stars in her eyes. You could tell that she was deciding what to wear, and how much fun she was going to have, then he continued, " We meet at the main gate at 2 tomorrow, so be packed and ready, got it?"

They all answered. "Yes sensei!"

"Okay then, dismissed!" And they all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Hey Kurenai!" Kiba called as she walked up to the group of genin standing around a tree. Kiba was waving and Akamaru was running around his feet, Hinata, the Hyuuga princess, was fidgeting nervously, and Shino was well, being Shino.

"Hey guys." She said smiling as she walked up to her students. "Well anyways, what I wanted to tell you, was that, um, the Hokage wants you guys to take a few weeks off, well, for a vacation…"for some reason her voice was shaky, half because she knew her students liked to train and she thought that they might be mad, and half because, well, she was nervous herself, because she was going. She was actually surprised when Kiba and Akamaru started jumping up and down, yipping and hooting. Hinata actually looked happy and stopped fidgeting. Shino, well, if you looked _really_ hard, then you would see his eyes shinning behind his dark sunglasses.

"What else! I mean, where are we meeting!" Kiba was standing right in front of her, his eyes blazing and his fists clenched. Kiba was defiantly excited now.

Kurenai sighed, she should have known, why did she even worry? "Well, we are to meet at the main gate at 2 tomorrow, I want you to pact appropriate clothes for a beach, so swim wear and sunscreen, and Kiba if you want to bring an inner tube for Akamaru, you can."

"Thanks Kurenai! Come'on Akamaru lets go get ready!" They both run home, Akamaru barking and Kiba cheering.

"W-well, thank you Kurenai-sensei, I'm going t-to go home n-now, s-so I'll see you tomorrow. B-bye!" Hinata walks away waving, and Kurenai waves back. Then she turns to her bug addicted student.

"So, Shino, are you excited about the vacation?"

" Well, yes, I have some things I have to take care of on this trip, important things, and no, they have nothing to do with bugs." She smiled, he really can read her mind. He turned from her and left.

"Muhahahaha!" Tsuande slammed her sake on the table and looked at the two shinobi standing in front of her. "Isn't this the best idea in the world! HA! Those genin won't know what hit them! Jiraya! Did the Jounin inform their students of the trip?"

The old pervert stepped forward, "Yeah, they already did, but Tsuande, did you remind the Jounin to tell their female students to bring bikinis? I mean we don't want to waste their bodies during this trip, now do we?" he was hit hard with the sake bottle.

"The girls will wear what they want, now Shizune, I want you to make sure that the hotel is ready for us, I don't want them being surprised that a bunch of teens are running around. Now go! I want to be alone to celebrate!"

"Ai!" And they disappear in a cloud of smoke, while the Hokage, now alone, smiles evilly. This is going to be a weird vacation….


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any of the characters for that matter...

well enjoy!

* * *

The next day, it was raining. The sky was dark and there was lighting flashes in the sky. At the main gate, only two cells were there, Kurenai's cell, and Gai's cell, 10 minutes before the bus was supposed to get there. Both cells were soaked, this rain had been random, and had started about 5 minutes before. Akamaru was hiding in Kiba's jacket, poor thing, and even with the rain Lee was still jumping around singing stuff about vacations of youth. Neji, being the smart one, had brought an umbrella, and was sharing it with his female teammate. Shino was standing under a tree with Hinata, who was now blushing because her blond crush was coming with her.

"Hey Lee!" The two cells looked up to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, walking towards them. Sakura was waving and Sasuke and Naruto were bickering.

"Sakura-san! You're a brilliant image of youth!" He said running up to her, his bowl cut hair bobbing as he jumped in front of her. "How are you this morning!" She was about to answer when she was cut off by a blood-curtailing screech…

"SHIKAMARU! CHOJI! COME ON!" Ino was walking backward towards the group screaming at her teammates to hurry up.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called, ignoring the now proposing Lee, Ino turned around and with a big smile on here face ran over to her friend.

" Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in sooooo long!" She hugged Sakura, and pulled away. "We are going to have so much fun on this trip!"

"Yeah!" was Sakura's cheery answer. Then she looked up at the sky, "I just hope the weather won't be like this when we get there" her face sagged a little as the rain continued to soak her pink hair.

"Don't worry about that." Said a tired voice from behind Ino, they looked to see Shikamaru, Choji and Kakashi, stop behind them. "This rain isn't going to last even an hour now." He looked up tiredly and stood there 30 sec. before when from the street they heard a car honk. They all looked up to see a very large bus with Konoha's emblem on the side. Everyone fell down anime style when out of the bus stepped a certain pervert wearing a floral Hawaiian shirt, well not everybody fell down, Neji, Sasuke, and Shino never fall down.

"Hello all!" he called and waved. Tsuande from the drivers seat honked the horn and smiled. "Come on! I'm not going to wait forever! Grab your stuff and come on!" They all slowly filed on the bus, except for the girls, they ran on, all chose their seats and started gossiping.

-After they started Moving-

The girls has decided to sit in the front, leaving the guys to watch their giggling backs. Then there was an explosion of giggles as the bus made a sharp turn.

"What the hell could they be talking about?" a very annoyed Shikamaru said,

"Who knows, who knows…" said Neji from across the aisle. The guys then nodded in agreement. From what Neji knew Tenten had been acting really weird around him lately, and he hadn't a single clue why. And he's a genius! At first he thought it might have been that someone was bothering her, but then she started avoiding him, how he hated that. When he asked her what had been bothering her, she turned from him and said it was nothing. If he had seen her face he would have seen a tinge of pink across her cheeks, but he didn't so he was still confused.

"Are we there yet?" Everybody turned to Naruto, who was laying on the ground whining. He started rolling on the ground. Just then Sakura got up from her seat, walked to the back of the bus and kicked Naruto. "What the hell!" he rolled over again and this time looked at her, his face turned from one of anger to one of confusion. She was staring at him with a smile, then she reached out her hand.

He stared at her, what was she doing? She's almost never nice to him, she's always telling him to shut up and yelling at him. He tentatively took her hand, she pulled him up and put her hands behind her back, her smile was even bigger.

"Naruto, would you like to come back and sit with us?" She motioned to the front and he looked over her shoulder, the girls were smiling, and it was a sincere smile, the kind you get from your parents when they tell you how proud they are of you.

"Um, sure, why not?" She turned and he followed her.

Now, each boy was very confused, this is Sakura, the girl with the short temper, the alternate personality, and the very large brow. Why was she being nice to the one guy she hates the most? While the rest of the boys were pondering this, Naruto was scared half out of his wits, what were the girls going to do to him? Kill him? Tickle him? Torture him? Were they going to tell him things that he hadn't wanted to learn before the age of 20!

"Here we are, "Naruto popped out of his thinking to look at the shy Hyuuga that Sakura was motioning to, "you can sit with Hinata." Hinata silently blushed as he sat next to her. Sakura sat next to Ino, in the seat in front of them, and they both turned around to look at them. Tenten who was in the seat next to Sakura's and sat on the edge so she could talk to Naruto.

-Back in the back of the bus-

"I wonder what they want with Naruto." Asked Kiba. Akamaru, his loyal friend, barked in agreement.

"You dumbass," they all turned to Neji who had his arms crossed over his chest and a very deep scowl, he was glaring at the back of Naruto's head as Naruto talked to his blushing cousin, "They are trying to hook them up, we all know Hinata likes Naruto, and so the rest of the girls are playing matchmaker."

"I wish they would play matchmaker for us." They were surprised to see Shikamaru looking intently at the girls, with a look of deep thought on his face. Then he sighed and looked out the window. _'How troublesome_' he thought.

Meanwhile, Tsuande-sama was driving 70 mph and a bored look in her eye. The teachers were half asleep except for Gai, and Kakashi, and Gai was bugging Kakashi with his rants of "I'm-going-to-beat-you-down-so-bad-so-that-my-most prized-student-will-finally-realize-what-being-youthful-is-all-about". And Kakashi was ignoring him by reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Tsuande made a sharp turn and everybody went flying into different seats.

"Gah!"

"Damn that hurt!"

"What the Hell was that for!"

"How troublesome…"

While everybody regained their posture, they started noticing that outside they could see the ocean. Once they were all back in there seats the girls started gossiping about what they were going to do when they got to the beach.

"I think I'm going to sunbathe one whole day!" Ino said as she gazed dreamily at the ceiling.

"Ino! You'd probably get burnt if you stayed out all day even with sunscreen!" Sakura giving a worried look on her face.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I WOULDN'T"

"yes you WOULD!" Both growling and glaring at each other, they both sharply turned their heads to Tenten.

"WHO'S RIGHT!" They yelled together. Tenten who wasn't even listening was sighing constantly as she gazed at the back of the bus. Both Sakura and Ino's faces relaxed as they watched their friend who seemed to be half dreaming.

"Tenten." Sakura said.

"Tenten…."Ino pleaded.

"TENTEN!" They screamed. Tenten spazzed and fell back on her seat as she looked around to see who had called her, only to find that both Sakura and Ino gazing down at her with a look that meant they knew a terrible secret that they could use for blackmail. She panicked, what were they going to do to her! Interrogate her! Steal her weapons! Yell very loud across the bus that they knew that she slept with a stuffed kunai! (A/N: you know like a stuffed animal? Only it's a kunai…)

Then, they both did something that Tenten wouldn't have expected, They pulled her up, sat her down, they both then sat on ether side of her, and put a understanding hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten," Ino started.

"We know who you were staring at," Sakura stated. Tenten panicked, for the second time, '_Oh, Shit!_' she thought, '_do they seriously know?'_

"And we do think he's right for you, that Neji guy, so, we approve." Ino finished, with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about! I-I don't like Neji!" Tenten shot back, though a blush was spreading across her face. Sakura and Ino shrugged and headed back to their seat.

-In the back of the bus-

'Achoo!"

"Dude! Neji! Don't sneeze on the dog!"

"bark!"

"…."

-With the driver-

"Sigh" This was the sixteenth sigh that Tsuande had given in over an hour. She was bored beyond belief. She watched the road ahead, and sighed again. Then she felt a presence behind her, she knew who it was right away and shot four kunai at them sending them flying to the back of the bus and attaching them to the wall.

"Owwwww………. Tsuande, did you have to do that?" he said, his white hair falling in front of his face as he's trying to pry out the kunai from his sleeves.

She silently poked her assistant, Shizune, who woke up. "Oi……….Tsuande? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could drive for the rest of the way, I had some problems" She motioned to the back of the bus, Shizune giggled, nodded and took the wheel, while Tsuande walked past the cheering girls, past the quivering boys, to her former teammate.

"I wasn't going to do anything! I swear! Well okay, maybe I was going to do _something _but, but,"

"Shut up you!" She points a menacing finger at him. "I want NO funny business on this trip! This trip is for all of us to relax, not get spied on by the world biggest pervert! Now I'm going to sit back here with you, until we get there, and I want no talking. You got that!" Jiraya mumbled a quick 'yes ma'am' and sulked the rest of the way.

-Ten minutes later-

"Everyone!" Shizune called from the front, "We're here!" There was much rejoicing as the bus pulled to a stop. The vacation finally begins!

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it! And I want to apologize for taking so long to update…..I've been kinda busy…..  
sooo I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The story gets better! I promise! 


End file.
